


Secrets and Lies

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Losely based on SamCait, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Robert Porter is looking for a new project. Picks up a second hand book about casting couches in the 50's. He casts Sean McKinney and Kate Barnes as his leads. They have instant chemistry.Losely based on Sam Heughan and Caitriona Balfe from Outlander and Ron Moore.





	1. Prologue

Robert Porter was in desperate need of a new project. Since his last project had ended three years ago, he had been on the look-out for something to make the kind of waves wordwide that his last project failed to do. He never expected to find what he was looking for in a bargain book bin in a bookstore in LA. He was just browsing killing time while his wife and business partner Teresa was shopping. 

The title of the book caught his eye," Secrets and Lies, Hollywood and the Casting Couch."

" Hmmmm." Robert thought," This may be worth a read."

By the time Teresa had finished purchasing clothes for their children and grandchildren, her husband had read to chapter three of the tell all and had the project he had been looking for.

Kate Barnes was working on a modeling campaign when her agent called her with the news that she was up for the female lead in Robert Potter's latest project.

" It is set in the fifty's. It is all about the insanity of the days of the open secrets of casting couches. The character you will be auditioning for is Anna Campbell, an actress dealing with the misogynistic atmosphere of fifty's Hollywood while trying to keep a relationship with her co-star under wraps."

It sounded very interesting. And Kate was eager for a more substantial role than the tv commercials she had done so far.

Sean McKinney was at the gymn when he received the call from his agent. He had been working in the theatre for the last year. This role as Michael Gregory, a fifty's veteran turned leading man who is trying to keep his relationship with his co-star a secret while protecting her from the open secret of the sexual harassment of Hollywood. While, at the same time, trying to be seen as more than just a hot body. It is an intriguing role and he is eager to audition for it.


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Kate meet at their audition

Kate and Sean approach the door that leads to the audition room at the same time. He goes to open the door for her the same time she goes to open it for him. They both burst out laughing.

" Can I get the door for you?" he asks.

" No, can I get the door for you?" 

" Together?" he suggests. She nods. He reachs for the handle and she covers his hand. They pull the door open and enter hip to hip. " Hi, I am Sean McKinney." he says when they finally make it into the building.

" Hi Sean. I am Kate Barnes."

" Hi Kate. Are you here for the Secrets and Lies audition?"

" I am." As they talk they walk towards the door marked Secrets and Lies.

" And you are auditioning for Anna?"

" Yes, and you are for Michael?"

" I am. How wild is this? We may be playing a couple."

" To wild. I guess we will have to decide who opens the door."

" Together."they say together. They pull the door open and walk in giggling.

" Well, I see you two have meet." Robert says.

" We have." Sean says.

" At the front door." Kate adds.

" Well then. Good. Kate you received the script we sent your agent?"

" I did."

" And you did also Sean?"

" Yes."

" Okay, we are going to do the fight scene first. Whenever you are ready. "

 

" You let him see your breasts Anna! You let him see...did you let him touch you too? Did you? Answer me Anna!" He had her by the arms and gently shook her.

" No Michael. Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

" Why would I think such a thing? Why would I think such a thing?" His voice steadily rose," Why wouldn't I? You let him see you topless."

" Let him. Jesus, do you think I had a choice?" She is screaming right back at him. 

They are right up in each others faces. Nose to nose. Sharing the same breath.

"Yes, I think you had a choice. I sure do!"

" You know nothing! Nothing!"

" Cut. Fantastic you guys." Robert says.

Sean grins and, on impulse closes the gap and rubs noses with Kate. " Eskimo kisses." he says with a grin.

" How old are you Sean?" Kate inquires as her face transforms from the tension the scene requires into a wide grin.

" Twenty-five. And you. How old are you Kate?"

" You are not supposed to ask a lady that." 

" Sorry."

" It is okay. I am twenty-four."

" Okay. Are you two ready for the love scene?"

" Are we Kate?"

" Well, we have already Eskimo kissed." She is still smiling and Sean can't help thinking how beautiful she is.

" Okay, ready for the real thing." Robert says shaking his head. He wanted them to have chemistry. He hopes the flirting he is seeing was just that and nothing more.

" I don't know if this is a good thing Anna."

" Why not? We both want this. I know we do."

" Anna, we work together. This could be complicated."

" Are you afraid of complications? You big strong man." 

Her arms work around his neck, pulling him closer with each word."

" You know I want you Anna." his voice has got deeper reflecting the desire his character is feeling.

" Kiss me Michael." her voice reflects the same. She keeps her eyes focused in him. He licks his lips as he lowers his head. She raises up to meet him.

Her breath catches when his lips touch her. She forgets she is acting. She forgets her own name. It is only him. Only the feel of his lips then his tongue seeking entry. She opens to him without a thought for the consequences. French kissing was not what they were to be doing here. Her hands tangle in his hair as she feels his hands on her lower back pulling her close.

" Cut. Cut. Hey guys. Cut."

Robert's voice finally penetrates the haze they were both in. Sean pulls away with a bit of a blush. He sees the same on Kate's face.

" Well you two have the chemistry required. And you took that kiss to a whole other level. But it is all good. You act well off each other and can play both angry and lustful. As far as I am concerned you are Anna and Michael. Congratulations, you both got the parts."

" Really? That is wonderful news." Kate calls out.

" Truly excellent." Sean agrees.

" Your agents will get the contracts. We start filming in a week." Robert continues.

" Well, I guess we really are great together." Kate comments with a grin when they walk out.

" Yes we are." Shawn agrees.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really get to know each other. Quite NSFW

" Kate would you like to join me for a drink." Sean inquires, "so we can start to get to know each other."

She wants to get to know him all right. She wants to finish what was started with that kiss. It is crazy. They will be working very close together. But scratching this itch, well it doesn't have to lead to a relationship. It can't.

" My apartment is just a couple of blocks away. We can have drinks there." Kate offers.

" What are you saying?" Sean stopped them, taking her by the shoulder, and turns her to face him.

" I am saying that the kiss was more than good acting and you and I both know it. I want to finish what we started. Are you interested in that Sean" She reachs up to touch his face running her hand up to his dark thick hair. They stand in front of the building where the audition was held. They are on the sidewalk, but because it is New York, no one pays a bit of attention to them.

" Kate, are you sure? This could get complicated." He is trying very hard to control his desire for her so he can think clearly. But she pushs her gorgeous body tighter against him. He can smell the shampoo that makes her strawberry curls shine. Her green eyes hold his blue ones as much as her hands hold his face still.

" I am not asking for a lifetime commentment Sean just a day maybe a night. Time to explore this. I don't think it is a good thing to go into filming with this itch unscratched."

He swallows hard and lowers his head and rubs his nose against hers. " Okay Kate." he whispers against her lips," Okay."

" Sean," she responds. They are a hairsbreath away from a kiss. But Shawn remembers they are still in public.

" Kate. How close is your apartment?" They are still lip to lip, in there own little bubble.

" Four blocks away."

" Let's go." 

She opens the door and pulls him in. They get the door closed and the locks reengaged before finding each others lips. The kiss is frantic, out of control. Everything the kiss in the audition wanted to be but couldn't. Their hands are fisted in each others hair. They kiss, tongues dancing until they have to take a breath.

" Kate I.."

" I know. Me too. My bedroom is right through here." She guilds them through the hall and to a closed door. They both reach for it together.

" We must figure out doors." she says with a chuckle.

" Yes, but first." He twists the door open and leads them through.

She pulls her shirt off as he does the same. He helps get her bra off and then pulls her to him so he can feel her skin against his. Her nipples are like pebbles against his chest. He lowers his head and reclaims her lips. Her moan is swallowed up in his mouth. His hands roam up and down her bare back before dropping to her butt and pulling her closer to his straining erection.

" Sean I want you." she gasps out as he moves his lips down her neck.

" Me too. I can't ever remember wanting anyone as much."

Her hands get between them and work to open the fly on his jeans. He would help but is distracted by her breasts. White as ivory except for the pink tips. Her nipples are the size of cherrys and, as he discovers when he pulls one into her mouth, just as sweet.

" Oh," she cries out as she feels his hungry mouth claim her nipple. She continues to work on getting his pants open. Finally she succeeds and frees him from the tight confines of his jeans. He is as hard as steel and as smooth as butter in her hands. She strokes him as he suckles her

" I need to be inside you Kate." he moans after a few minutes of this.

" Yes. Oh yes you do."

They stumbled to the bed and kick off the rest of their clothes. He wants her so bad he is shaking with it. But was raised to be a gentleman. Ladies first.

He dips his head down and parts her other lips.

" Sean you don't have to."

But he did. He wanted to take his time. To let her desire built up. But they were both to far gone. He places his tongue on her clitoris and his hand on her incrediable breasts. He licks and sucks and kneads. She cries out within a few minutes arching into his mouth. He pulls himself up and enters her in one movement.

" Oh Gawd Sean. Oh my gawd." She cries out as she clamps her legs around his waist jerking under him as her body continues to move through her orgasm.

" Kate oh baby!" he tries to be still. To let her finish. It takes everything in him as her body clamps on him.

He moves as soon as he can. He locks eyes on hers watching for her clues. He speeds up when she does. Slows down when that is what she needs. 

" I am..I am oh Sean." she gets out as her body comes again and hard. He can no longer hold back and takes over the rythmn. He comes within moments of her.

" So so good." she gets out as she comes back to earth.

" Yes, the best ever. You, us together are the best ever."

" I knew it would be good. From the immediate chemistry. But this," she pauses to run her hand over his chest resting it over his heart," this was beyond imagining."

" A great way to put it. This is going to be more than an itch scratched." It is a statement, a warning.

" I. I don't know if I am ready for more Sean." She goes to move away from him. He tightens his grip for a moment before letting her go.

" Talk to be Kate."

" Well we are to be getting to know each other. My last relationship lasted six years. We got engaged. Was planning a wedding. I...I found him with one of my maid's of honor. Honor!" she snorts with diversion," They were in our house, our bed. He had the nerve to ask for an open marriage. I kicked them both out of my house, my life. That is when I moved her. Fresh start. New city, new career.I started modeling but really wanted to be an actress. This is my first big role. I can't, a won't risk it for a relationship. I just can't trust."

" Ah Kate. I am sorry. I would never want you to risk this chance. I would never pressure you to do something into something, you are not ready for. I have also had my share of bad relationships. Nothing to that extend but...I get it."

" Thank you Sean. Tell me about your family."

He grins at her. " You know we are doing this backwards. We should be having this conversation over dinner before heading here. But, my family is my mum and brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. My dad left before I was born. I never knew him. My mum was and is a strong woman. She raised my brother Cole and I to be hard workers who respect women. To be the opposite of our da. My sister-in-law Mariah is a sweet strong woman. She is perfect for Cole. Their son Brian is brillant. A handsome little man who takes after his uncle. He just turned five."

" Sounds sweet. A simple. My family is a bit bigger. A true Irish-Catholic family. I have four sisters and two brothers. I am the second youngest. Half are married with children. My parents just celebrated their 40th anniversary."

" Polar opposites. Your father and brothers didn't go after your ex-fiance."

" They did. I talked them out of hurting him bad. But they did bloody his nose and blacken both eyes. He walked funny for a while too."

" Good."

" I don't want to talk about him. What does your mom do for a living?"

" She is an artist. She paints. Beautiful landscapes."

" Very nice. So you have artistic blood."

" Yes I do. What do your parents do?"

" Well my mum is a mum. Raising us and now helping with her grandbabies is her job. Dad retired from the fire department. He was a chief."

" Very nice. Very honorable work. What do they think of your career choice?"

" They first thought i was nuts. But they are more excepting now. Your mom probably has no problem with your career."

" You would think not. But actually, she was hoping I would choice something more steady like my brother. He is a banker."

" Oh." 

They talk until they for hours before stopping to eat. Kate cooks and Sean cleans up after. They are getting to know each other.


	4. Costumes and Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Kate and transformed into Michael and Anna

" I look like my mum's high school graduation pictures." Kate says with a laugh when she first sees the wig she will be wearing.

" Well, Anna is a woman of the fifties." Teresa, the head make-up artist says.

" I know. It is just the shock of how much I look like my mum."

It is the first day on set. And, as always, that meant hair or make-up. Kate knew Anna was a fifties woman. And she was very glad they were using wigs. She would hate to have her strawberry blond curls straightened and cut to be curled into a bonfet flip. 

" Your mum must be a very attractive woman." Teresa says. " If you look like her."

" Thanks. She turns back to the mirror. At this was just with the wig. When she fully costumed in Anna's poodle skirts and tight sweaters, she would fully be able to become Anna. That is how she got into character.

They slip her into a poodle skirt, complete with a stiff slip that causes it to bell out. They add a tight sweater. They then give her heavy fifties make-up. They then turn her back towards the mirror.

" What do you think?" Teresa asks her.

" Well, there you are Anna. Ready to battle the casting couches? It is perfect."

Sean was also being transformed. His think black hair is covered by a flat top wig. He is outfitted in a fifties style suit.

" I thought Michael would have Elvis hair." Sean jokes with Henry, his hair stylist.

" Michael is a veteran. Therefore would not have long hair." Henry responds.

" Just a joke. Can we at least put his labels up?" he asks as he goes to do it.

" No we can not." 

" You are no fun Henry."

Henry doesn't bother to respond. He just adjusts and fusses with Sean's clothes until he is satisfied.

" You may look." he says when he is done.

" Wow. Very good job. A complete transformation. Great job Henry. I am Michael."


	5. Table Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first table read

" Okay. Sean Kate you ready." Robert asks. The first day of their table reading and they are starting with the first scene they will be filming. A pivot scene where Michael discovers the casting couch and that Anna had been on it.

" Yes." Sean replies.

" Me too." Kate says with a smile for the inside joke.

" Okay. Whenever your ready."

 

" Michael I need to tell you something."

" Yes Anna."

" I had to do something extra to get this role."

" Uh. Mr Abrams required me to...to uh...show him something."

" Show him what?"

" Don't be mad. It is what us woman have to do. And it could have been worse."

" Anna. Please tell me."

" I had to show him my breasts."

" You had to show him your breasts! Are you kidding me!"

" No. Just show. He didn't touch me."

" Just show she says. And if you hadn't?"

" If I hadn't. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been cast. I wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have meet."

" Hhh. So you flash him a peek. A peek of something I haven't even seen and you get cast."

" For God's sakes Michael do you think I wanted too. I hated it. But that is how it works. You have heard of the casting couch?"

" Yes. But the casting couch means sex. Did you do more than just flash him a peek?"

" Okay. This is where you slap him but not right now. Great job guys. I can feel the passion coming through." 

Kate blushes at the thought of passion. They hadn't been together other than the first time. But her body still aches for him. When she meets his eyes she sees the same reflected. What are they to do now?


	6. Preparing to Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepareing for the casting couch scene. And Kate is feeling some regret.

" Are we going to show the casting couch screen test?" Kate asks Sarah Cohen the director as the prepare to film," I mean, I know we are but do I flash Steve?" Steve Kaplan is playing the horrid Mr Abrams.

" Yes Kate. Anna must be shown to flash him. To portray the horror of what she experienced."

" Okay. It makes sense."

" Do you have a problem with it? You know you will be showing much more with Sean. Anna and Michael's love scenes are very racy."

" I know. It is fine."

What she can't tell her. What she doesn't want to even acknowledge is that love scenes with Sean are welcome. But flashing this other actor, well it should be the same. She is acting with both but it isn't. And she knows why. She can't regret sleeping with him. But does regret the consequences of that choice.

Sean isn't in this scene. But can't resist hanging out on scene, in the background as Kate films the pivotal casting couch scene with Steve. She smiles when she sees him. He grins back taken back about by her total transformation. She is Anna. In her wig that gives her hair a flip, her tight white sweater and pencil skirt. 

" How do I look?" she inquires.

" You are Anna and you are hot."

" Thanks. Are you hanging around?"

" If you don't mind."

She shrugs. " Fine with me."

" Kate. Needed on set." a voice calls.

" See you on the other side. Break a leg." Sean says. He wants to kiss her and kiss her badly. But restrains himself. He made a promise to stay professional. He intends to keep that promise unless, or until she decides differently.

He watches her walk on set into a replica of a fifties office with the required couch. Steve is already there. He finds a spot and prepares to watch her no them work.


	7. "And Action"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene is filmed and then...well the action doesn't stay on set.  
> Again very NSFW

" Anna your audition went very well. There is just one more thing I need to see." Steve as Mr Abrams says.

" Yes Mr Abrams. And what is that?" 

They sit on the iconic casting couch. She sits as far away from him as she can get. Her hands are clenched nervously in her lap.

" Well doll. I need to make sure your body is right for the part. There will be love scenes, you know. So I need to make sure that everything is alright with your body before it is seen on-screen." 

" But Mr Abrams. My body won't be seen. There will be heavy petting only."

" True sweetheart. But every male watching will be wondering what you look like under that sweater. So, I need you to show me."

" Show...show you what?" She pushs further against the corner of the couch.

" Your chest of course. What you look like under that sweater."

" No!" Her denial is immediate and instinctual. But even as she said it, she knows if he insist, she will do it. It is the part of a lifetime.

" Well doll you can say no but it will have repercussions. Not only will you not get this part, but you will have a black mark as uncooperative. Will make it quite difficult to get any parts." His smirk as he looks at her shows he knows which way she will choose.

" Look only, right?" She hates how weak her voice sounds. 

" Yes. I only want to see em'

Her hands tremple as she lifts her sweater up, exposing her sturdy fifties bra.

" Nice bra. Now show me what is under it."

She drops her eyes as she reachs behind her and unsnaps it. She lowers it slowly keeping her eyes down. She doesn't want to see his reaction.

He licks his lips as her breasts come into view. They are as high and full as the sweater advertises. She starts to pull her sweter back down, her face covered in the blush of shame.

" Not quite yet." Mr Abrams stops her. After an eternal moment, he allows her to cover back up.

" You got the part. Your agent will get the paperwork. Congratulations."

She feels to much shame to feel anything else. She nods her head in acknowledgment as she gets up and stumbles out of the room.

" Cut! Bloody brilliant. Stunning job Kate and Steve."

Kate smiles and does a small courtesy. She shakes Steve hand. 

" I am sorry to be such a bloody bastard." he says.

" You play it well."

Sean, who had been observing from behind the scenes, steps forward. " I echo all that. It will be my pleasure to work with you," he jerks around to include Steve when he realized his focus was solely on Kate," with both of you."

" Yes, we have some talented actors here."

They redo the scene a few more times before breaking for a long lunch.

" Kate, would you care to join me for lunch." Sean offers.

" I would love too."

They had stripped her out of her costume and she wore a very thick robe and not much else. The belt is tightly clinged but that doesn't stop Sean from looking her up and down.

" We aren't doing this again Sean. Remember. One and done. Just to scratch the itch."

They had ate and were now sitting and talking in her trailer. It is small. Very small. The living area were they sat only had room for a small table and love seat. So they had to sit together. That was her excuse and his for sitting hip to hip.

" Hmmmm. That was what you agreed to. I don't recall concurring." 

His hand reached up to move the robe away from her shoulder.

" But Sean, it makes sense. We...we are going to be working close together. And...and this will complicate things." He is doing his best to distract her as he runs his mouth over the newly exposed skin of her neck and shoulder. " Don't you think?" Her Irish accent gets thicker as her voice fills with desire.

" I think I want you Kate. I want you a lot. I think you want me too. Am I wrong?"

" No you are not wrong."

" Do you want me to stop? I will if you want me to."

She moans as his mouth works his way farther down. He is now skimming her upper chest.

" Do you? Do you want me to continue or stop?”

But lawd was it hard to think. Even though he was no longer touching her, she still felt him. Felt his touch on her skin. Her breasts are heavy and ache for his hands, his mouth. Her crouch is soaked and craves the same. She wants to be filled. She knows the smartest thing would be to send him off. But she didn’t want to be smart. So she loosens the slash of her robe. She opens it all the way. 

“ I want you. I guess we can be two and through.”

“ Ah Kate.” He says nothing else. He lets his body talk as his mouth reclaims hers as his hands roam all over her body. She makes a sound between a moan and a groan as his lips leave hers and claim her nipple. She wants to remind him not to mark her as she will be flashing them again and again. But she can’t speak coherently. His hands run down her belly. He finds her very ready. She is so slippery that it takes him a moment to find her clit. But he is determined to see to her pleasure before seeing to his own.

“ Oohhh Ohhhhh Awwwww.” Is the only thing Kate can get out as Sean massages to must sensitive part of her. Her breathing becomes labored, her sqeaks and moans get louder as she gets closer to cumming.

“ Kate, mi amor, let go. I have got you.”

She breaks, the world around her shinks to the size of the tiny nub of flesh between her legs. He watchs her come apart as he slips out of his own clothes. She is so beautiful. Breathtaking. When she is the middle of climaxing, she is eartheral.

“ Come here Sean. I need you inside me now.”

She is almost late returning to set. But, boy is it worth it.


	8. The Talk and a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert knows. How will they react?

" I know." Robert states to Sean the next day.

" You know what?"

" That you and Kate are screwing."

" What?"

" Don't play innocent with me. Tiny trailers, thin walls. Both of you gone at the sametime. You being on set when you are not filming. Her almost being late back on set. You two are screwing."

" Okay, we are."

" Did you carefully read your contract before signing it?"

" My agent said it was standard."

" Sean, Sean, Sean, always read them. It is standard for this type of production. It includes a non factorization policy. You two are breaking it by having sex."

" Are you going to fire us?"

" No. Truly I don't care who you screw. As long as that is all it is. No relationships. You know the feel of Hollywood right now. And with the story we are telling about old Hollywood. We can not risk any issues between you and Kate. So screw her brains out but don"t fall in love."

" I fear it is to late," Sean thinks as his boss walks away.

" Kate, we need to talk." She was seating and brushing out her strawberry locks. The wig made it worse than hat hair but she was so glad they were using them. She sure didn't want her hair straightened, cut, and dyed.

" Yes Sean."

" Robert spoke to me earlier. He knows?"

" Knows what."

" That we are sleeping together." He takes a seat beside her and taken the brush from her limb hand, begins to brush her hair.

" How?"

" We are apparently loud and the trailers have thin walls."

" Oh gawd. What are you doing Sean?" 

" What does it look like? I love your hair. Do you mind?"

" No. Not really. Just no one, no guy has ever did that. What did Robert say?"

"He said that we were, technically, breaking our non fraternization clause. But he really doesn't care that we are screwing as long as we don't fall in love."

She snorts." No danger of that. And two and through was the deal."

" No danger of that. And two and through was the deal."

" No. That was your deal. Wasn't mine. And, what do you mean. No danger of that?"

" What do I mean? Do you think this is heading towards love? Really? We were just boinking."

He looks at her like he had never seen her before. " Are you freaking kidding me? You are telling me that this, this thing between us is just sex?"

" That was my position the last time we discussed it. My position hasn't changed." 

They are arguing in whispers as they sit on set waiting for the next scene to be set up. It is their characters first love scene. It is just a kiss but Sean was trying to get this situation between tham settled about before they start blocking and filming.

" So this chemistry, the spontaneous attraction, is a fluke?"

I don't know Sean. But I know it isn't love. Christ alive, we just meet."

" Love can be..."

But he is unable to finish the conversation as Able Gregory, the director for this episode comes up to them. " Ready to block guys?" He is surprised by the strange looks on their faces. They didn't look like the happy co-workers he was expecting.

" Yes," Kate jumps up and Sean follows at a slightly slower pace.

" Kate, your first mark is here. You first resist Sean/ Michael's advances. Thinking he is like Mr Abrams. But you can't resist for long." Able instructs.

" I got it." She stands taking deep breaths and shaking are arms and legs, releasing tension. 

" And you start here Sean. Michael approachs Anna with determination. You are anzious to make her see that what is between you is real."

Sean nods at this. He looks over to Kate, unable to keep the smirk of his face. She shakes her head, denying what he was trying to convey.

 

"G"d d"m it Anna. I am not just some guy. What is between us is real. This feeling, you cannot say you don't feel it too." He has her by the arms holding her close to his face.

 

" Of course I feel it. I just don't feel it means the same thing as you do." She struggles to get away from him.

They are both aware of the cameras and crew members that surround them. But they are also lost in each other, past their characters. Their eyes are looked and what they are saying goes deeper than the lines.

" Then what do you think it means?" he demands.

" lust. It is just lust." she retorts.

" No it isn't."

" And how can you know that? We have never even kissed."

" To right. So let us remedy that."

He bends his head down and she tries to turn away. He takes her face in one hand, holding her in place as his lips descend on hers. At the first touch she fights him no more. The kiss is all the audition kiss was and more. No quick peck this.Their tongues explore every area of each others mouths. When Able yells," Cut" it takes awhile to come back to reality. Kate has tears in her eyes. 

" No chance of that, really?" Sean gently asks.

" Great job guys," Able inturpts the moment," But you didn't have to French kiss."

" Sorry, do we need to refilm?" Sean asks.

" No it was perfect."

" To right it was. It is." But he isn't just talking to Able.


	9. Take Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out.

Kate turns and starts to walk out.

" Hey, where are you going?" Able calls out.

" I need a moment, please. Okay?" Her voice is thick, on the verge of tears.

Able frowns and looks to Sean.

" Can you give her and us a minute?" Sean asks.

He nods and waves them off. " Everyone take five."

 

Kate rushs into the prop trailer, the closest place with a closable door. Sean is right on her heels. " Why did you follow me?" she demands.

" Because, we need to talk. This, what is going on between us, this is effecting out there. So we need to solve it."

" Yes, G*d d*m it, it is. I should have never sleep with you. It complicated everything." She places between the fifties style furniture and decor as she talks.

" Do you really think it would have mattered? That if we hadn't made love you would have had a different reaction to that kiss? It started in the audition room, with the chemistry test. No, even before. When we touched while reaching for the door at the same time. Whatever this is between us, I don't think not sleeping together would have stopped it."

" Of course you are going to say that. You are a bloody guy. All you all think about is shagging."

" Not true. Please, have a seat." He gestures to the infamous casting couch. She halts her franic pacing and joins him on it. " Now, yes I like sex. But, news flash, I don't think about it all the time. And another news flash, what we do isn't just shagging. It is so much more. And that, my dear, is the true issue."

" I am scared." she admits as tears fill her eyes again." Love is scary for me. Love that comes like a bolt of lightning is terrifying. And love forbidding by our boss and the contracts we signed, well that is truly horrifying."

He pulls her into his arms and she buries her face in his neck. " I can see all that," he whispers in her ear," I can. But I can't see a way out now. This is love. A love that did come at first sight, first touch. A love that neither of us expected or was looking for. But love nevertheless. So as I see it we have two or three options."

She looks up then and he reachs out to gently wipe the tears from under her eyes.

" No one: We try to ignore this. Act professional and only professional. No two: We keep doing what we are doing. Robert doesn't care if we are shagging. No three: We tell him how we feel and see where the chips fall."

" Let's just do no. two. As long as we can." she softly states.

" I agree. Ready to head back? I believe we have taken longer than five."

" I am."

He kisses her softly, on her lips and then on the tip of her nose. They then walk back on set.


	10. First Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both nervous about the first love scene. Will it bleed through?

" I am so not ready for this," Kate thinks as she paces back in forth in her trailer. She runs her hands through her hair causing it to stand on it's end. She is biting her lip. She and Sean are filming their first love scene today. A love scene that flows from a huge fight but a love scene all the same. And if that wasn't enough to stress her out, she and Sean have to keep completely in character. Not allow any of what they feel for each other bleed.

 

" Okay, quiet on set. And action," Able calls out.

Kate stands facing Sean. Her arms tightly crossed as her character radiates anger. Sean stands facing her his fisted hands to his side.

" What, exactly are you accusing me of Michael?"

" What am I accusing you of? It should be obvious. When our boss mentions to me that your breasts are awesome. Seems to me that you are playing both sides against the middle. Mr Abrams may not mind sharing but I am not as generous Anna."

" You...you bastard! You really believe that I am having an affair with my boss?"

" Well Anna. He has described a part of your anatomy that I have yet to see. Even though we have dated a month. What in the h*ll am I supposed to think?"

" How about asking me instead of assuming?" 

" Okay Anna. I am listening. Justify how he has seen your breasts." his tone is sarcastic and almost dismissive. 

" Because I wanted this job. It is a good role and because I want to work!"

" What?" He had turned away showing in action that he was on the verge of leaving but her words turned him around. " What do you mean?"

" I mean that the rules are different for women. I mean being a good actress isn't enough. I mean that, to get this role I had to do more than give a good audition. I mean I also had to show him the goods." she ends in a sob.

" Oh man. Oh man. I am so sorry Anna. I am going to go deal with this, with him right now." He turns to go and she grabs his arm.

" No! Please don't Michael."

" Why the bloody h*ll not?"

" Because all you will do is get us both fired. He holds the power, don't you see? No one will care I had to flash him. Alot have had to do worse. We are small potatoes. No one cares."

" Ah Anna, I can't just do nothing. The bastard hurt you. He humiliated you."

" Take me back to your apartment. Make love to me. Take away this shame. Make me feel like a woman."

" Are you sure.? I don't want you doing this out of spite."

" I want you. Please Michael."

 

" Cut! Perfect you guys. I felt the anger and angst. We will set up for the love scene."

Kate takes deep breathes shaking the tension out of body.

" Grand job Kate." Sean says," We killed it."

" Yes we did. But that was the easy part."

" True. It will be okay. You are safe with me."

" I know Sean. I fear being to safe. Letting to much out."

" I get that. I am not sure what to say. How to help with that. Struggle with the same."

" Oh boy."

" Okay. We are closing the set. Leave if you have not been already told to stay. And get those monitors covered." Able orders.

They had already filmed up to the disrobing and intimate touching scenes. Kate sits on her chair, her legs pulled up to her chest, striving to calm herself. Sean comes over and gently rubs her exposed neck .

" It will be fine. I am Michael. You are Anna," he breathes into her ear," We leave Sean and Kate here." 

" Okay," dhe looks up and meets her lover, her co-star, her scene partners eyes. " Thanks Sean. I am ready."

" Action."

 

Michael's hands shake as he lifts Anna's sweater up and over her head. Her heavy fifty's bra covers all but the very top of her breasts. But the sight of her heaving chest still takes his breath away. Her hands unbutton his dress shirt. They are steady than his. 

" Do you want me to take it off or do you want too?" she asks about her bra.

" I will. My job." his voice is as unsteady as his hands.

He walks behind her to work the hooks. She is unable to hold back the giggle.

" What is so funny?"

" That you can't work it sight unseen." she is still giggling.

" This is complex dear. Can you put it on from the back?" The last line wasn't in the script. But Kate is a pro and works with it.

“ No point taken.”

The hooks are freed and her bra is lose. She lets it fall to the floor and turns to look at him.

“ Beautiful.” Michael breathlessly says as he walks over to her. His hand drifts up and just touchs her breast.

“ Oh Michael. You can touch me. I won’t break.”

“ I may.” he admits.

“ Cut. Great job.”

“ Okay. Now we film the scenes where no are almost completely nude. Are you two ready?” Able asks.

“ To get naked and act out sex scenes in a room full of strangers? Sure.” Kate’s reply has a touch of hysteria in it.

“ You won’t completely nude. You have the modesty patch on, right?”

“ Oh yes Able. Not that it offers much modesty and I truly shudder to think of how it will hurt to remove it. But yes it is on.”

“ Good. So we are ready?”

“ Yes Able. We are ready.” Sean says giving Kate a reassuring smile.

“ Michael and Anna, remember.” He whispers to her before they find that their marks.

“ Right.”

“ Okay places. Quiet on set. And action.”

Anna reachs out and undoes Michael’s belt as he unfastens the bottons on the side of her pencil skirt. She pulls the belt out and let’s it hit the floor. The sound it makes as it hits the floor is the only sound in the room other than their heavy breathing. His pants hit the floor at the same time her skirt does. They now just stand in their underclothes. Him in white briefs and she in a slip and her panties under it. He moans pulling her close for a kiss before he reachs to pull down her slip. She steps out and reachs for the last barrier of clothing that separates them as he does the same. They slip off their underwear together. And Kate ruins the rising sexual tension by breaking out laughing.

“ Cut! What is the problem Kate?” Able demands.

“ I am sorry it is just…oh man…it is just.” she gestures to Sean who stands staring at her like she has lost her mind.

“ I have tickled your funny bone. Why?” he says before looking down.“ The privacy pouch. Oh.” He gets it. It is funny looking. Covering his manhood in what looks to be a sock. A sock that ties at the top. Making his penis look like a wrapped present.

“ Yes sorry Sean. And everyone. I am okay now.” Kate apologises.

“ Okay. Are we ready to restart?” 

Nods all around.

“ Okay take two. And action.”

He pulls her tight against him moving his pelvis against hers.

“ Michael, please take me to bed.”

“ Yes Anna. I can do that.”

They move towards the bed as the camera follows. He lifts her up on it and follows. He lays beside her tracing her breasts with a shaking hand. The camera moves to her face as she says,

“ I need more than your hands on them.”

He drops his head down and licks her nipple twirling his tongue around and making it stand erect. The production had ice on hand in case they need it to get that effect. But it isn’t needed as the camera moves in for a tight shot of her erect nipple before his mouth claims it.

Kate knows she has a line her but can"t recall it. She places her hand on Sean’s, no Michael’s head to hold him in place She moans to buy herself some time and because she couldn’t not.

“ So so lovely.” She says in relief as she recalls her line.

Things move speedly from there. Production wantes Michael and Anna’s first time to start slow and hesitantly and quickly move to fast and frantic.

Sean moves over Kate, rocking his hips as the parody the act of sex. She moves with him their hands locked together. He tries to think unsexy thoughts as he looks in her eyes and rocks his pelvis into hers. Even so, the privacy pouch is uncomfortably tight.

“ Cut. Alright you guys. That was great. We will break for an hour for lunch..”

Sean meets Kate’s eyes in perfect understanding. Neither are hungry for food.


	11. Lunch Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give into their hunger.   
> NSFW

“ Thank God for robes.” Sean says as he unties her stash.

“ Yes, ” she breathlessly says.

They both work on getting the other naked with shaky hands. He moves the robe off of her shoulders as she works the knot in his stash. He slips the robe of her arms and down. She slips out of it and he does the same. Now they are just clad in the privacy pouch and patch.

“ Looks like you have a present for me.” Kate says, looking down at his tightly bound penis.

“ Yes. He is all yours.”

“ Hmmmm, well let’s unwrap him.”

" Yes."

She pulls the string and loosens the bow. When the pouch drops down, it slips half way off due to Sean's straining erection. " Wow, that was tight to hold him in." Kate comments as she slips the pouch the rest of the way off.

" Yes, it had to be to keep him under control around you. Now let me help you out of yours."

" I fear removing it will hurt." she admits.

"If it does, I will kiss it and make it feel better." 

" Well then take it off quickly."

" Quick and brutal or slow and gentle?" he asks as he graps the edge of it.

" Like a band-aide. Quick and brutal."

He nods and pulls straight down. Her gasp of pain turns into a moan of pleasure as Sean kisses and licks where the patch had been. " Baby, baby, baby, please." she groans as she arches against his mouth. He moves further down and in seeking the part of her that will make her squeal.

“ Right there! Yes, yes, yes!” her orgasmic cries echo through the room as he looks up. He loves the look on her face as she is in the throes of passion. Her flushed face, the vein that throbs in the side of her neck, her gasping mouth. His penis loves it too, growing hard as steel and twitching with need.

He moves up and takes her mouth. The kiss is hungry, thrubbing, franic. His tongue penetrates her moving in and out in the rythmn as his penis soon will be.

" Now," Kate gasps out when he moves to let them both catch a breath," I need you inside me now."

" Yes baby."

He slips on top of her. He reachs down and guides himself home, and then thrust home and home. And home again. Her hands knot into his hair, her legs wrap tight around his waist holding him tight in her. 

" Kate, oh Kate!"

" Sean, Sean, Sean!"

Their cries entertwine as their bodies draw closer. Her legs move farther up wrapping around his arse to hold him in place as the pressure builds, builds, and builds until it explodes in a cascade of pleasure that radiates from her pelvis to every other area of her body. Her legs drop weightlessly off of him.

 

He had held on as long as he could. He wanted, needed to see her achieve her pleasure. But as soon as he felt her body convulsing around him, he let go. Letting the orgasm rip through him. Pleasure pulses. Starting in his back and working down his penis as his testicles contract pumping his seed through, down, and into the condom.

" I love you Kate."

" I..l love you too Sean." 

" I know you are scared. We will get through this. I promise." he replies as he draws her tight to his side.


	12. Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An over-whelmed Kate breaks.up with him.

" Sean."

" Hmm." he was near sleep. She should wait. But she fears losing her nerve. So...

" Can you wake-up?" 

" If I must." He groans and sits up. Making love always exhausted him. He really just wanted to cuddle her and drift off to sleep.. But she has something on her mind.

" I am sorry. I debated waiting until morning but..."

" It is okay. Talk to me Kate."

" I...oh crips Sean. I don't know how to do this."

He frowns, sitting up more, and drew her close to him. " Sounds serious."

" It is. I love you. That is first."

" I love you too."

" I know. But oh Sean. It isn't enough. This role is the role of a lifetime. I have waiting years. And I don't know that this type of role will come along again, for either of us."

" What are you saying Kate?"

" I can't risk it. If we are found out..."

" We won't be baby. We are careful."

" No Shawn. Because it is bleeding in. No matter how we try to stop it. It is bleeding in. And you have already been warned. I am sorry. So very sorry."

" You are breaking up with me!"

" Yes."

" No. Oh no Kate. But..this is real. Kate. This is real."

" Maybe yes. But so is this role. I can't risk my career."

" You wouldn't be. Kate we will find a way. Love will find a way."

" I am sorry." She is crying as she leaves his arms, leaves his bed. She gathers her clothes through a film of tears.

" Kate please. Please."She just shakes her head as she slips her shoes on. " Kate!"

" Good bye Shawn. This is better really. A clean break before we get anymore attached."

" But, I am already deeply in love with you." he whispers as he feels his heart shatterer.

She gasps, holding her hand to her mouth to keep the sobs in.

 

" I will see you on set." she says as she softly closes his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for any Shawn Kate shippers reading. It will get better. I promise. But first it gets worse. Sorry again.


	13. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of the break-up.

" Hey Kate. Have you seen Sean? He is late." It had been a week since their breakup and things were very tense. They had only seen each other on set and only spoke to each other when they had to.

" No. But I will see if he is still in his trailer." Kate was still at hers. She wasn't needed on set today. That is probably why Anna had called her. She can just walk next door and knock.

She sighs, gets up, and walks up to his door. She knocks briskly. And then knocks again. She begins to worry. What if he was sick or worse. She was about to leave to get someone to open the door when it opens. But it isn't Sean at the door. It is a tiny blond with bedhead wearing Sean's shirt and nothing else.

" Hi, you looking for Sean. He is in the shower. I am Candy." She sticks her hand out. And Kate just stares at it, at her.

" Please tell him Anna is looking for him. He is late."

" Sorry. That would be my fault. I like morning sex."

Kate manages to get back into her trailer before the tears start.

He finds her later that evenong. She had spent the day grieving and raging

" Yes, I wanted to break up. We had too. But for him to bring her here a week after. A f***ing week. Oh God why does this hurt so bad. The bastard brought her here. Miss'I like morning sex' Candy. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Oh crips. A week!" These are her thoughts as the day goes on and on. She cries. She screams. She is unable to focus on the lines she will be saying tomorrow.

" Kate." he tentatively says when she answers the door.

" How dare you?" she hisses. 

" Can we talk inside?" 

She shrugs and walks back in. He follows and shuts the door behind them.

" I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

" Oh really! And how did you mean for me to find out. Were you planning on introducing us over cocktails?"

" I understand you are anger but.."

" Angry! Now why would I be angry? Just because she comes to the door wearing your shirt with bedhair informing me that you are in the shower. And if that wasn't clear enough she tells me the reason you were late is because she likes morning sex. You bloody bastard!" her rage boils over and she starts to hit him. He grabs her frailing hands.

" Kate. You wanted to break up. Remember?"

" It has been a week. A f***ing week."

" I am so sorry."

" Please tell me .you just started seeing her." Her rage is spent and she just feels tired and depressed.

" Do you think I would cheat on you?"

" It feels like that is what you are doing now."

" You broke up with me." he gently reminds her 

" Please just go."

" Kate I.."

" Please.."

He walks out and she collapses.


	14. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's friend shows up to comfort her.

She puts her grief, her rage into her job. Into the role. And she got through, with many tears at the end of the working days. She was glad that they weren't shooting love scenes right now. She couldn't understand her grief. Was it because he brought her to his trailer. Because she was so wrong for him. Or, because she loved him deeply and had made a huge mistake breaking up.

" I simply had to." she firmly told herself and tried to shut that door. It was when she was in this state of mind that an old friend got re-intouch. 

She had meet Alex when they were both in college. She was in drama classes. He in business. Their only mutual class was literature. They were seated beside each other so, despite him being English and her Irish and their major being so different, they become fast friends. They got to know each other over coffee and tea. And their mutual love of Poe. They never crossed the friendship barrier. He held her when her first serious boyfriend broke her heart. She stayed up all night with him when his serious girlfriend broke his. That had each others backs.

When they graduated, he got a job for the bank of London and she moved to LA. They keep in touch via phone calls and letters. But she hadn't seen him for years. So when he showed up at her off set flat, she was shocked.

" Alex! Is it truly you?"

" Yes luv. You are surprised to see me?"

" Surprised, shocked, incredulous. Come in. Sorry. You shocked me out of my manners."

He follows her in. He was very much the same. His black hair still needed a cut. It still hangs to low over his eyes. His hazel eyes were full of the same good humor. She turns and lauches herself into his arms.

" Well, I have missed you too Katie cat." he says using his old nickname for her.

" So glad to see you Alex. But why are you here?"

" Your mum called me."

" Oh. Is Greta okay with you taking off to sit shiva with me over another broken heart?"

" We broke up two months ago." he replies with a shrug.

" And you didn't reach out to me?"

" I knew you were busy here. So Kate tell me about the cad who shagged you and then left."

" I broke up with him."

The sit on the couch, sip wine, and she tells him all about it.

" I don't understand why I am so upset. I did break up with him." 

" You love him Katie cat."

" But I can't."

" Sorry luv. You do whether you should or not."

" Errrrr."

" So, I have a few weeks off. I propose sticking around and getting you over the hump."

" You can't use your holiday on me."

" I can. I am. And their isn't a thing you can do about it. I will even help make him jealous if you wish."

" Now that may be fun."

They talk deep into the night. Talking about his Greta. Her Sean. Their jobs. The past. It is just what she needed.


	15. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is late to set and in other ways. Opps!

" She is late," Sean thinks as he paces back and forth. He can't help thinking about a week ago when he was late. About Candy, the one night stand he had tried to use to get over her. And how horrible that turned out to be. She wouldn't even look att him unless she had to for filming. 

" I wonder why she is late." he mummurs to low for anyone else to hear.

" Sorry Robert and everyone," Kate says as she rushes in. Her face is flushed from the cold air and her eyes shine. She hasn't looked so relaxed in a week, Sean thinks. " An old friend from college stopped by last night. We were up late talking, catching up."

" That explains it," Sean thinks," time with an old girlfriend."

She looks at him and, with a smirk, adds, " He will be here at least two weeks. I would love for him to visit the set some day, if that is okay Robert?"

" It is. Okay Kate. Wardrobe please."

She nods and hurries over to the trailer to get changed. Sean looks after her, his eyes full of pain.

" Alright everyone. Places."

They are filming a pivotal scene that may change Anna and Michael's relationship for ever.

 

" I have something to talk to you about Michael." Anna nervously says. She walks back and forth in front of him with her head down. He takes her arm turning her towards him.

" Look at me Anna," She looks up reluctantly with a film of tears in her eyes. " Talk to me."

" I am late." 

" Late for...Oh you mean..."

" Yes I mean that kind of late. What will we do? I can't be...I simply can't." She jerks out of his hold and walks over and sinks to the edge of his couch. He walks over and kneels in front of her.

" We don't know yet. Right?" She nods. " Isn't there a way to know for sure?"

" Yes, but there is no way I can go to the doctor, single, for a..for that test."

" I am here. You are not alone." he softly says. " If you are."

" If I am?"

" Well, we will get married. We will have too, right."

" Such a romantic proposal."She rolls her eyes.

" I will do it right," he vows.

" And for the right reasons, no doubt. I don't want to get marries because I am knocked up. I only want to get married for love."

" Cut. Fantastic guys.Take five."

" Kate," he approaches her as he would a skittish animal, with his hands out.

" Why are you talking to me? We aren't filming."

" This guy, this old friend.."

" Yes?"

" Is he just a friend?"

" Well he is no Candy. More class. Better manners."

" Kate!"

She turns and walks away.

 

Later that day..

" Oh Alex."

" Crips Katie cat. You look as pale as a sheet. You okay?"

" No. I am late."

 

Sean sits at a bar drinking whiskey, attempting to drown his sorrows, when she approachs. She is cut out of the same clothe as Candy. From her bleach blond hair to her low cut dress.

" Hi stranger. Mind if I sit by yah?"

He shrugs without looking up.

" What's gotcha so down? I bet I can help make it all better."

He looks up then. " No offense miss but I am not interested."

" Hmmmm, so it was a woman. Well you are probably better off without her."

" You don't know me. You don't know my story. I am trying not to be rude but please leave me alone."

She stands and walks off with a huff. Sean sighs in relief before turning back to his whiskey.

 

" Late, you mean late late."

" Yes, I mean the kind of late that can lead to nappies and two o'clock feedings."

" Oh good heavens." 

Kate giggles helplessly struck by the absurdity of the the situation and Alex sounding like her grandmum.

" Kate..."

" I am so sorry. It is laugh or cry. And I am afraid if I start crying I won't be able to stop."

"Oh come sit down. We will discuss this."

She falls on the couch beside him wiping tears from her fit of giggles off her eyes. " Discuss. Okay I can't be pregnant. I just can't. My character but not me."

" Deep breath luv. How late are you?".

" A week and a day."

" Okay have you ever been late before?"

" No. Not ever." And she burst into tears.

 

Sean steadily drinks. His mind on Kate. On this Alex dude. She has know him since college. For years. And he wasn't playing her love interest.

" Sh*t." he mumbles.

" Anything I can help with?"

He looks to the lady that had took the barstool beside him. He couldn't be farther from Candy if she tried. Her brown hair falls straight down her back. She is dressed, fully dressed in jeans and a classy dress shirt. Her make-up is there but subtle.

" I am Andy." she says offering her hand. Her green eyes sparkle with good cheer.

" Andy?"

" I am the fourth girl. My momma said she wasn't about to have anymore. So my daddy named me after himself. It is really Andrea. My momma wouldn't let my name be officially Andy. But that has been what I have been called since birth." Her story is well rehearsed and told with an infectious smile. Sean can't help returning it.

" It suites you. I am Sean." 

" Hi Sean. Want to talk about her?"

To his surprise, he does. He tells her all. They end up moving to a booth and Andy orders food and gets him to switch to soft drinks saving him from working with a hangover.

 

" Okay first, we get you a test. It could be stress right?"

" It could. I am under a ton of it."

" Yes. And truly. I know you luv. I know you were careful. You weren't having unprotected sex, right?"

" No, we were always careful."

" Right then it is more likely not due to pregnancy."

" Oh. You know. You are probably right."

" So. If you are okay," he waits for her to acknowledge she is. She nods," I am going to get a EPT test or two okay."

" Thank you Alex. Do you think I should tell Sean?"

" No. Not unless there is something to tell."

 

" Was she right?"

" Yes. She is right. Mixing business and pleasure," he closes his eyes at that word recalling things he didn't want to recall," was probably a bad idea."

" But it didn't stop you from loving her?"

" No. It didn't stop that. And then I acted like an arse with Candy."

" Yes. But that is usually a guys typical reaction. At least you didn't repeat the mistake. Give yourselves points for that."

" Yes but..Crips this Alex. He is at her flat right now. I shudder to think what they are doing."

 

" How much longer?" Kate paces back and forth as she waits for the tiny stick that may change her life.

" One. Come here. You are going to put a hole in the floor."

" I have to move." 

 

" Don't think about it. She said they were just friends right?"

" Yes. But what if she uses him the way I used Candy. Or tried to use Candy?"

" Well you don't think much of her if you believe that. Would she use a friend like that?"

" No. No she wouldn't."

 

" I can't look. Would you?"

" Yes."

He walks into her little bathroom. She stands taking deep breathes as she awaits his return.

" It is negative." he says wih a huge smile. The tension drains out of her legs and she collapses back onto the chair.

" Negative?"

" Yes. Just stress Katie cat."

She jumps up and launches herself into his arms. He catches her. " Thank God! Thank you Alex!"

 

" Thank you Andy. It was good to talk it out. To get.everything in perspective."

" You're welcome Sean. I am glad I could help."

" I am sorry. I am sure you didn't come out here tonight to hear some guys sob story."

" Well no. But truly didn't mind."

" You saved me from drowning in self pity. You must let me take you out someplace nicer. Not as a date, date," he is quick to add," But as a friend."

" I would like that Sean."

They exchange phone numbers.

 

" I am so glad it turned out okay." 

" Oh me too. I can't imagine what would have happened if I was." He feels a shudder go through her.

" Shhh luv. It is okay. You aren't."

She realises suddenly how close she is pressed into him and the effect it is having. Blushing, she pulls away.

" Sorry Kate."

" It is okay. I have an early call time tomorrow. I best be heading to bed. Thank you so much for everything."

" Anytime."

He watches her walk away cursing his body.


	16. Katie Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes on set. How will Sean react?

" I want you to join me on set today."

" Am I allowed to do that?"

" Yes, I asked." She sits at her kitchen table, sipping tea. Alex sits across from her drinking coffee.

" Sounds fun. You wish me to make this Sean bloke jealous?"

" Well, that would be a happy side effect. But I also want to show you what I do."

" Okay. When do we leave?"

" In a hour."

 

Sean woke without a hangover and mumbles a quick prayer of thanks to Andy. He can't wait to get on set a see Kate. The fact that she has spent the night with this Alex lad tightens his stomach into a ball of stress. He doesn't believe she would use him the way he did Candy. But, they have known each other a long time and friendship can develop into more. He is happy that she will be at work for twelve hours away from him.

Kate and Alex pull onto set at seven am. She has to head to make-up. She decides to take him along.

" Well, who is this Kate?" Alina her make-up artist asks.

" Alina meet Alex. He is an old friend, a close friend from college. Alex, Alina. She makes me beautiful."

" Not that you aren't already." Alex says.

" Aren't you sweet," Alina is charmed. She starts applying the heavy make-up necessary for the cameras and Anna's fifty's look. This is the point when Sean walks in. They share a make-up trailer. 

His eyes scan the room for Kate. When he sees the strange man sitting beside her, his eyes narrower.

" Sean, are you ready?" Fiona, his make-up artist asks.

He turns to her and stiffly nods. He takes his seat and watches Kate with, Alex? Well, it must be Alex. She brought him here! But at least he would be meeting him here instead of the door to her trailer. He frowns at this thought knowing she was showing much more class than he had.

" Relax your face Sean," Fiona requests. He tries too.

" Kate," he comes up to her after he is done. She is getting her wig adjusted. He was already in his.

" Oh hello Sean. I would like you to meet my dear friend Alex. Alex my scene partner Sean." 

" Nice to meet you Sean. Katie cat has told me a lot about you." He puts out his hand while keeping one hand possessively on Kate's shoulder.

" Katie cat?" Sean thinks in dismay.

" I am afraid I can not say the same." he says as he gives Alex a brisk handshake. 

" Well, I have heard that you two were pretty busy. Hard to have conversations about old friends."

" Well, I am sure I would have mentioned him, Sean. But we haven't known each other that long. I need to get in custom. I will be right back Alex." She gives him a kiss on his cheek before walking off. Both men watch her go.

" So you know about her and I?" Sean asks the other man.

" I do. Or I should say I know what was between you and her. Seems there is just professional concerns between you now."

" And what is between you and her?"

" I believe that to be none of your business lad. If Katie cat wishes you to know, you will."

He walks out of the trailer leaving a shook up Sean behind.


	17. Friends with Benefits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will more then friendship develope between Kate and Alex  
> NSFW

Alex and Kate walk back into her flat at eight that night. Kate collapses on the couch and kicks of her shoes.

" So what did you think?" she asks him.

" Fascinating."

She laughs. " You are easily entertained." 

She had spent the day filming internal scenes. Mainly sitting on the casting couch. Or walking ftom one room to the other. Filler scenes to work into the final cut if needed. The emotional scene between her character and Sean's will be filmed tomorrow. Where she finds out if she is pregnant.

" Well the most interesting thing was watching Sean watching me watching you." he explains joining her on the couch.

" You are horrible." she says with a giggle." So was he upset?"

" You didn't notice?"

" Truly no. I try to avoid Sean unless we are working together." He had been doing the same thing she had today. They hadn't worked directly together.

" I see. Well the poor bloke was so jealous and trying hard to hide it."

" That is excellent. So he is wondering if we are friends with benefits?"

" I would say so Katie cat." He slips his arm around her and pulls her close. She rests her head on his shoulder.

" Hmmm. Well serves him right. To bring her on set like that. So unprofessional."

" Unlike you bringing me, hmmm?"

" Totally different. We have been friends forever. She was a one night stand."

" Shh lass. Don't stress. Relax."

She tries. It is easy with Alex. They had been so close for so long. She takes a couple deep breathes and relaxes against his side and shoulder. He strokes her arm from her shoulder down to her fingers.

" That is so nice Alex."

" Lay down and I will give you a proper rub."

She does laying on her stomach. He starts at her tense neck and works down her shoulders and arms. He then moves to her back. She is breathing a lot easier after he is done. He then moves back up and moves her hair from her neck and kisses her exposed neck.

Her breath hidges at his unexpected move. He kisses around her neck and then gently sucks on her earlobe. 

" Alex?"

" Sorry Kate. I couldn't resist." He moves off of her and she rolls over.

" We have never crossed that line." 

" I know Katie cat. But.."

"But?"

" I have wanted you for a while now. I don't know if you feel the same or if this is the right time."

" I don't know."

" Don't feel pressured luv. Just being honest."

" I hadn't even thought about it."

" Will you?"

She nods. " I am now. But Alex, I fear, for my part it will be revenge sex. And I don't want to mess up what we have."

" I understand the term,"' friends with benefits' and wouldn't expect more."

Kate seats still and quiet beside her friend. Her closest friend. Should he be more? Would it make this ache, this deep heartache better? To get back on the horse as it were? She loves Alex and trusts him explicitly. If she had sex with him, it would be good, it would be easy. Maybe not full of the same kind of passion that she had with Sean. But maybe that was good. Who needs all that? Comfortable is so much better. So much safer. And that decided her. She needs comfortable and safe.

She stands and pulls off her shirt and then removes her bra. Alex stands then.

" Are.you sure Katie cat? I didn't mean to pressure you."

" You didn't. I want this. I really do. I need this." She says as she slips out of her pants and then her knickers.

" Okay. Okay Kate." He strips his clothes off. And then pulls her to him. He kisses her and she clings to him. Seeking a type of forgetfulness. She wants to be taken away. His hands roam up and down her back and butt before pulling her flush against him. She feels how ready he is.

" Where?" he hoarsly asks.

" Right here. Right now." she insists. He lowers them to her couch and moves her hands and lips down her body. He licks, sucks , and bites on her breasts.

" Oh yes. Please please I need." she urges him down. Her eyes are tightly shut. Behind her lids she pictures Sean. She tries not too. She tries to see Alex. But ger mind keep drifting back to Sean.

Alex slips down and licks his way down to her lips, her lower lips. She quivers under her hungry mouth. He licks and sucks, slipping his finger and tongue in and out of her.

" Oh gawd. Oh jezzzzzussss. Right there. Please. Now..." She bucks and gasps as she climaxes. He slips back up and into her. She clings to him. Her face is buried deep in his neck. Her eyes srill shut. Her breathing is ragged, her body moving in time with him. Her focus is on where they are joined as she works towards the orgasm that is building. And building. 

" Oh Katie, Oh jezzzz. Ohhhhhh."

She wants him quiet. She is trying desperately to picture Sean. Imagining it is him moving inside her. Him who's hands hold her close. That is harder to do with Alex talking. And then he calls out and she feels him jumping and pumping inside her. She moves faster trying to catch up to him. To cum herself. But it is to late. She sighs as her hands drift off of his shoulders.

" Any regrets?" he asks her.

" No. No. It was good. Thank you Alex. Truly what I needed."

" I feel better too. What now?"

" Well, it is late. I have an early call time. Bed. Would you like to join me?"

They head to bed. He holds her as she sleeps. He doesn't even guess that she went to bed unfulfilled, wishing he was another.

Kate wakes before Alex. She closes her eyes picturing Sean laying beside her. Her hands roam down her still naked body. Her hands caress her breasts before one drifts down between her legs. She pictures Sean head down there as she fondles herself. She pictures his hand caressing her breast as his mouth sucks and nibbles. Within minutes she climaxes. It isn't what she needs but it is better than going around all day unsatisfied and achy.

She then exits the bed and heads to the bathroom. She starts the shower and climbs in. She is just soaping her hair up when she hears Alex voice.

" Hey Katie cat. Can I join you?"

She shrugs before answering. " Sure."

He slips in behind her. She really doesn't like sharing her showers but since he was still her best friend and she had already shared her body with him, why not?.

He reaches for the bath mitt she has soaped up and offered to do her back. Well naybe their were some positives to shower sharing. He ran the soapy mitt down her back before working it around to her front. He soaps up her breasts, then belly, before travelling lower. Her breathing turns rough as her body reacts to his tender touches.He adjusts the water to rinse her off. He then drops the bath mitt and moves his mouth over the areas he had just washed starting with her back.

" Ohhhhh gawd," she groans as he kneels before her and takes her in his mouth. It is the wrong guy but the right action. She closes her eyes, spreads her legs, and let him feast. He is thorough and quite talented. She is shaking and he is holding her legs up when she cum's hard five minutes later.

He moves back up her body and sucks and nibbles on her super sensitive breasts before taking her. She holds tight to him as he moves slowly kissing her shoulders, neck, and face as he lets her build back up. When her breathing tells him she is close, he reaches between them, stroking her as he speeds up his rythmn.

" Ahhhhhh f**\\!" she screams as she cums hard. He let's loose and soon joins her.

 

" Oh crap. I am going to be late." She is dressed, her hair pulled in a loose bun. She grabs a cup of tea and a cereal bar. She drowns both in record time.

" Sorry luv. Didn't mean to make you late."

" It is for a nice reason." she says with a grin. She bends down to kiss him before running out the door.

She drives on set in a bit of a fog. The sex had been good. Real good this morning. Unexpectedly so. And sometime in the middle she had forgot to think of Sean and fully joined Alex. And it was still good. Does this mean she is able to get over him? 

Those thoughts last until she runs into the making trailer and sees him seating there.


	18. Intence Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intence scene between both characters and actors.

" Okay guys. This is a an intense scene. Kate, you as Anna are struggling with how to respond to your unexpected pregnancy. And you Sean, as Michael are trying to get her to see that you really love her. And wish to marry her not just because of the baby but for her."

Kate nods. She can so do that. Using her increasingly conflicted feelings for Sean and Alex in the scene. And as for Sean, trying to prove his love to Anna to Kate. Yes sir and yes ma'am.

Kate sits in the center of the couch ready on her mark. Sean stands across from her prepared to pace.

" Okay action!"

 

" I can't see having this baby. How am I to do that and keep working."

" Because you won't be doing it alone. And are you really thinking about getting rid of it? Gawd Anna. I have heard horror stories. You could die! Please Anna! Don't do that."

" No. No I won't. It can cause infertility too. So no."

" Marry me Anna. "

" Oh so that is your solution. Just get married. The right thing. But Michael maybe I don't want to get married just because we are in trouble."

" Then what is your solution," he stops pacing and joins her on the couch.

" Well I could have it and give it up or have it and raise it on my own."

" On your own. Are you isane! You would never get another job."

" But you would. How fair is that?"

" It isn't. It isn't fair at all. But it is reality. Marry me. It is the best, the only option."

" I want marriage to be more than an option to get out of a sticky situation. I want to marry for love."

" But, you would be. I love you. I really love you. Kate errr Anna. Crap sorry."

" Cut. Okay. Let's reset the scene starting with the beginning of Sean's last line."

While they are doing that Sean turns towards Kate. " I really do you know. I really love you."

" Oh really. Hmm tell that to Candy."

" Right, so so sorry about that. I made a huge mistake. I was trying, without success, to get over you. I kept me eyes closed. I tried to picture you." She swallows hard. Crips she had done the same. " So please Kate. I love you. Can you give me another chance?"

" Sean, it is more than just love. It is all this. You know it was bleeding through."

" We can handle it. I know we can."

" That is why we are redoing this scene." she arches her eyes at him.

" It was a slip of the tongue. It shouldn't keep us from a second chance." She just shakes her head. " Oh, is it already to late? Have you moved on with Alex?"

" I..I don't know."

"What?"

" Okay guys. Ready to go?"

Crips no. But there was no time to find out what she meant by that. 

Later...

" Kate, what did you mean by that? Is it to late?"

" I am not sure. I did what you did. What you tried to do. But..at first it was well bad. But this morning..well it was better much better. So much I forgot to think about you. And was just with him. I am confused and conflicted."

" Bloody h*ll Kate, if it is just about good sex you know we have that in spades."

" It isn't just about good sex. It is about trusting the person you are with. About really knowing them and they knowing you. And having stuff in common and stuff seperate."

" Are you saying? That there is no hope for us?"

" I am saying I don't know!"

She slams out of the craft services area and away from him.


	19. Photo Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected photo shoot leads to inexpected heat.

" We need to do a publicity photo shoot. We will have you dressed as your characters." Robert told them later that day.

" When?" Sean asks.

" Tomorrow before filming. We are going to emphasize the casting couch aspect so will have you and Kate in provocative poses on the couch."

" Oh lovely." Kate mumbles under her breath.

" You okay with this Kate?" Robert asks

" Yes. Just fine."

" Okay, so need you guys in a bit early to get ready."

" Yes sir." 

" Hey Kate. That means you should probably get some more sleep tonight. Maybe not be up playing ' friends with benefits' with Alex." Sean says as they are preparing to leave.

" I should say the same. May not want to bring anymore one night stands around. Candy may be dandy but you do need your sleep." She retorts with a smirk," I have know Alex for years. And I love him."

" You love him?"

" Yes, unlike you, I don't sleep with those I do not love. See you tomorrow."

She slips out of the trailer leaving a stunned Sean behind.

The next morning.

" Okay luvs, this is what we are wanting. Sexy and innocent. Sultry yet sweet. Anna needs to be showing both wanting and pulling away. And Michael, we need you both fighting your feelings for her while also showing a desperate need." Donnie the photographer directs.

Kate lays across the couch. Her skirt up just enough to show the top of her stockings and garter belt. Sean leans over her, his shirt tight across his shoulders. He is leaning against her his face inches from her lips. She turns her head, straining away from her.

" Kate, honey, we want you fighting your feelings for him not looking like he is attacking you."

She turns towards him and catches his eyes. And is completely unable to look away. 

" Much much better," she hears Donnie say. She pays him no mind. It is like the first time they meet. The chemistry test all over again. All that exist is Sean. The camera clicks capturing the moment for the pr campaign.

Sean, keeping eye contact, slowly moves. His head dips down, glazing her lips with his. He moves his hands to capture her face and deepens the kiss.

" Great guys. Perfect." Donnie says. They pay no attention to him. Once again lost in each other. 

Finally.

" Do we have to dump ice water on you two?" Robert says bending down to speak close to their ears. They break apart with a gasp. " I appreciate your commitment but the photo shoot has been over for a few minutes." His words are joking but his tone is dead serious.

" Sorry Robert we.." Sean starts to say.

" I know. Like I said before, shag all you wish in private but out here, keep it professional."

" We are not shagging." Kate is mortified. How could she lose herself that way?

" Whatever you say Kate. Need you on set in ten minutes." He walks away. And Sean and Kate just look at each other. Now what?

They stay on the couch for another thirty seconds or so.

" Ten minutes," Kate says.

" It is enough." Sean says. " Please come with me."

She grabs his hand and they both head towards the storage closet. It isn't the most romantic spot, but it is close and has a door. It is enough.

One of the things stored their is an arm chair. He lowers her on to it and lifts her skirt. He works his fingers over and through her warmth. 

" Sean please. We have no time for that."

" We do. Lady's first even if it is lady's only." he says as he works his fingers and thumb deeper into her warmth. Her hand grabs his, at first, to stop him but, as he moves faster, she urges him on. Within a few deep strokes, she is cuming and hard.

" Ohhhhhh jezzzzzzzussssss!" she moans," Now Sean. I need you now."

" Me too baby." he pulls down his pants and underwear in one move and guides himself inside her with the next. With no time or patience for gentleness, he pounds into her, his body taking over.

" Yes. Oh yes!" Kate's body responds immediately to his welcome presence. She climaxes again immediately. Her hands hold him close.. He kisses her. Her lips, her forehead, her cheek, her neck. With every stroke, a kiss.

" Oh Kate. I love you. I love you so much." he cries out as he fills her. She cries out his name as his release pulls her along and his cum's with him.

They meet each other's eyes. Now what indeed.


	20. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now?

" We have to go film. Oh gawd. We are a mess." Kate remarks as Sean slips out and away from her. A mess for sure. The intensity, urgency hadn't allowed an time for rational thought let alone, oh no!

" Sean, we didn't. Oh man we didn't use a thing."

" Ohhh crap. No I wasn't I couldn't see anyone but you. I am so sorry."

" Sean Kate you are needed on set." a voice calls out.

" I felt the same. But this should have never happened. We aren't together."

He arches his eyes at her. She blushes as she rearranges her clothes and starts to leave. He takes her arm to stop her.

" I am so sorry for not using a condom. But I am not sorry for making love to you. Because that is what it was. I still love you Kate. And you feel the same. I felt it in your touch, saw it in your eyes."

" Just heat."

" Keep telling yourself that." He drops his lips and claims hers again.

" Sean Kate. Where are you?"

" We have to go." Kate whispers. 

" Yes. I love you Kate."

" I ...we are late."

The rest of the day passes in a blur. She turns red whenever she thinks about the closet and her heart pounds whenever she thinks about what he said. Did she still love him? She can't. She just can't. And on top of that, not using a condom was becoming a habit. She and Alex hadn't used one with shower sex that morning either. And after a pregnancy scare. What is wrong with her?

By the time she stumbles through her door, she is a mess.

" Katie cat, whats wrong?" Alex asks.

" I am a blasted fool."

" Now why would you say that."

" Sean and I had sex in a bloody storage closet on set today."

“ Are you bloody kidding me?”

“ No. I wish to h*ll I was. We had a photo shot, you see? A very hot one. So..”

“ So you decided to have sex in the the storage closet?” 

“ I am not sure a concious decision was made. It really just took us both over.”

“ Did it?” 

“ Yes, it is not like I went to work today thinking about having sex with Sean.”

He mummurs something under his breath as he slams into the seat beside her.

“ What?”

He shakes his head before saying, “ And then what?”

“ Why we returned back to work.”

“ No conversation. Or was it just,’ wam, bam, and thank you ma'am’.”

“ Why are you angry?”

“ Really? Really Kate? It wasn’t you I made love to twice in the last 24 hours?” She shook her head. Why do both man insist on adding love to what is just heat, just sex?   
“ It wasn’t?” he inquires.

“ I was. But just sex. Friends with benifit stuff, remember?”

“ To right. And what is it with him then?”

“ Just heat.” but she can’t meet his eyes.

“ You still love the bloody bastard. More the fool you are. And I am.”

“ What? ”

“ I am sorry Kate. I have loved you for a while now. And it was making love. At least for me.”

“ But Alex you said..”

“ I did. So that you may have came to see you loved me too. But instead you are blind to the truth.”

“ What truth?”

“ That you are reaching for something you can not have. Not and have the career you want. When I stand ready to be your friend and lover.”

“ I.. ”

“ I think it would be better if I stayed at a hotel for a few days. Call me when you decide.”

And he is gone.


	21. Not an Easy Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate makes a decision that leads to Sean making one. They are all affected.

At the end, it is the only logical thing to do. She does love him after all. He is a dear friend and there is heat when he turns it up. So she calls Alex before leaving for work after a sleepless night.

“ Please come back.”

“ As? It can’t be just as a mate Kate. You understand that?”

“ I do. I choose you. I do love you. I really do. I choose you to share my bed and life.”

“ Or you sure? I know how you feel about Sean.”

“ It can’t be him. It wouldn’t work. You and I. We have worked for years. We will just be taking it to the next level.”

“ I agree. Thank you. I will be at your flat when you return home.”

She tells Sean as soon as they have a moment alone together. “ I am going to…that is..I am going to start officially dating Alex.”

He stares at her in confusion. “ But we just made love yesterday.”

She winces at his use of love. “ We had sex yesterday.”

“ Does Alex know that?”

“ He does. I told him as soon as I came home.” 

“ Oh,” his shoulders slump.

“ I am sorry Sean. But you and I just don’t work. Alex and I have know each other for years. We are good mates. And we are not working together. It is better this way.” She says as she walks out the door and back on to the set.

“ For who?” he asks the empty room. 

As soon as he returns home, he calls Andy.

‘ Andy, do you remember me? Sean from the bar. You saved me from a bad hangover.”

“ Right. The cute one. Hi Sean. So you didn’t have a hangover. good. Anymore bad decisions?” His laugh is bitter. “ UhOH. Don’t tell me another blonde?”

“ No worse. I sleep with my ex.”

“ Oh boy.”

“ Yes. And then she tells me she is starting a relationship with her friend. her friend with benefits. Alex.” He spits out his name like it is poison he had accidently ingested.

“ Oh no. I am so sorry Sean.”

“ Can I see you?’ When she hesitates, he quickly adds,” As friends. Friends only. I just need a friendly face that I don’t work with.”

“ Well when you put it that way, where would you like to meet?’

“ Would you think me horrible if I said my place? It means nothing other than it has been a long day.”

“ I understand. It will have to be an early night though. I have to fly out to Chicago at ten tomorrow.”

“ And my call time is eight. So..”

“ So we both have school tomorrow. Where do you live?”

“ So do you want to talk about her?”

“ I don’t know.” They sit in his living room. Andy’s feet are tucked under her legs on the couch. Sean sits beside her his feet propped on the coffee table.” 

“ You should. You should let it out. you won’t be able to move on until you do.”

“ That is true. Well we meet at the screen test. no actually a few minutes before. we were reaching for the same door. I know that probably sounds silly but there was something there. Immediately.,,,,”

“ So after we had that photo shoot, we couldn’t not. I mean she should have resisted. but it was just too overwhelming, the heat the pull. We went to a storage closet. I told her I loved her. And the next morning, she told me she was going to officially start dating Alex. I had made love to her but to her it was just a shag” His voice broke at the end and she can’t help pulling him over to her. he rest his head on her lap and struggles not to cry. She runs her fingers through his hair. 

“ I am sorry Sean. I am not going to say that it will be okay, because it won’t not right away. But hey I will be here. I will do my best to keep you from making any bad mistakes and going to work hungover.’

“ Hmm, going to work hungover. Does that mean the weekends are for drunking mistakes?”

“ But of course.”

He sighs relaxing further into her lap.

“ Sean I really need to go, I still have to pack.”

“ Pack? How long will you be gone?”

“ Just three days.”

“ Oh.”

“ Will you survive?”

“ I am not sure.” he murmurs against her stomach.

“ You can call me.”

“ Okay, I am sorry to be so needy.”

“ Hush. that is what friends are for. Babe, I really got to go.”

“ Oh right,” He starts to move but then turns and kisses her belly.” Thank you. I really needed this. To talk it out.”

“ I am glad I could help.” He sits up and she gets up and stretches. “ I will call you from the airport.”

“ Cool.” He pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back tight.

“ It will be okay eventually.” He nods and rests his head on her shoulder for a moment. she kisses the top of his head and they break apart.

“ Good night Sean.”

“ Good night Andy.” 

 

She can’t meet Sean’s eye when he enters the make-up trailer that next morning. He doesn’t even try. He just takes a seat and starts typing in his phone. She sighs and tries not to let it bother her. This is, after all, what she wanted right? Sean’s voice cut through her melancholy thoughts.

“ Hi love. No I am still in make-up. So perfect timing. Yes it helped a lot. No nothing like that thank goodness. Yes I think I will be able to with your help. I know you will. No did you. I am sorry didn’t mean to keep you that long. I am glad. Oh okay. Thank you for calling. It helps to hear your voice. Be careful and call when you land. Yes but you can leave a message. Just want to know you are okay. Aww Thank you. You too. Yes. Goodbye Andy.”

“ Andy?” She didn’t mean to speak out loud. She covers her mouth as her face gets beet red. He slowly turns towards her.

“ Andy aka Andrea yes. She is a friend. A good friend. Anything else you would like to know?”

“ No,” she says.

“ Good.”

“ Andy who was apparently at his house late last night. Andy who didn’t sound like a dumb bimbo. Andy who was flying somewhere probably for business. Andy was someone he could fall for and who would be good for him. And what does it matter to you Kate, you have Alex,” she thinks as her make-up and wig is applied..But it did matter, Much more than it should. As long as he was seeing people like Candy that weren’t a threat. A threat to what? Girl you choice. Now live with it. She firmly tells herself


End file.
